


Insatiable

by mysensitiveside



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron’s found a new favorite activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

From the first moment Sarah found out what Cameron was, she had vaguely assumed that the cyborg would end up killing her. Little by little, Cameron was earning Sarah’s trust, but the nagging fear still remained.

Because no matter how innocent she looked, Cameron was by far the most dangerous person -- thing, whatever -- that Sarah had ever met.

But now, as Sarah lay panting, gasping for breath, she realized that she needed to modify her assumption. Cameron might very well kill her, but not in the way that Sarah had originally imagined.

“Fuck, Cameron. Stop. Please, you have to stop,” Sarah managed to gasp out between gulps of air.

Cameron merely looked up from her position between Sarah’s thighs. “Is this activity no longer pleasurable to you?” Cameron asked curiously.

Sarah reached down to affectionately run her hand through Cameron’s hair. “No, Cam, that’s not it, exactly. It’s a...a very pleasurable activity. And you’re _very_ good at it.” Sarah gulped, her body still humming with the sensation of just how good Cameron was. “It’s just,” she continued, still breathing deeply, “you’re like the damn energizer bunny, sometimes! You keep going, and going...”

Cameron smirked. “I enjoy bringing you sexual gratification.”

“And I very much appreciate it. But sometimes,” Sarah paused, tugging on Cameron’s arm until she crawled up alongside Sarah, hands continuing to idly caress Sarah’s sweaty skin. “Sometimes a girl needs a break.”

“I understand.”

Sarah felt her eyes flutter closed as Cameron lay down on the bed, wrapping herself around Sarah’s body.

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, though, before Cameron raised her head from Sarah’s shoulder once again and asked, “Have you rested for long enough? Can I go again yet?”

Sarah let out a deep, throaty laugh. “Good God, you’re going to kill me, aren’t you? All this sex is going to kill me.”

With that, Sarah pulled Cameron in for another kiss.


End file.
